Did I fall asleep?
by River12
Summary: What if one day, Joss Whedon's show "Dollhouse" came to life? What if Summer was an active? Includes some Topher and Bennett moments. Or should I say Fran and Summer moments?
1. The beginning of the Dollhouse

"Wow." Fran said in awe as he stared at the small green screen in front of him.

_You have to pretend it's a brain. We are just acting_.

Summer leaned in on him and placed her head on his shoulder. She reached out.

And touched the tiny ball which was covered in neon green. She closed her eyes remembering that time when she stole the ball and played with Fran. Tears pricked her eyes. She knew she had to leave.

She shook them off, making sure the tears were gone she slowly opened her eyes.

"And, cut!" Someone said.

A man wearing a brown t-shirt and dark blue jeans, carrying a notebook walked up to the two.

"Great job, Fran. " he smiled then turned to Summer "And you."

Fran nodded. Summer smiled and distracted, she turned her head towards one of the actors.

"You're a nerd who loves computer things. You're Topher!" The man laughed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Fran smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Joss…."

Joss turned around and gave Fran the thumbs up. Summer got up from her black chair and took off the black cast on her arm. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least I can move my arm." She flexed her fingers and traced them along the edge of her arm in curiosity, as if it weren't hers.

How odd, Fran thought.

"So… Are we on a break?"

Summer curled her fingers into a fist, and dropped her arms to her sides. She looked up at Fran and nodded.

"Um." She laughed nervously " Yes, we are."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Well I guess this means goodbye. I mean. That's the end of Bennett. Now you can just go home and watch me on TV."

He laughed nervously.

Summer smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She wanted to lie down on top of him. She wanted to feel his body heat. She wanted to feel. She wanted to know what it felt like to love.

"Summer" someone called from behind them.

A dark silhouette stepped out from behind the doorway. The light. Revealed a muscular man. Wearing a black suit.

Summer turned around. The man slowly walked up to her. He extended his arm and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Would you like a treatment?"

Summer flinched when his hand touched her shoulder, fear formed in her body. She shook off the feeling and replaced it with a small smile. Fran stepped forward and laughed.

"Whoa, Summer! Is this some joke?"

Summer shook her head. "We'll talk after my treatment okay?" She replied. And smiled.

When she turned around her smile was replaced with a frown, and her feelings for him were so real.

Would I still love him after I've been wiped? She wondered.

Fran watched as his friend walked away with a complete stranger. She seemed frightened and bewildered. When she walked, her muscles tightened whenever the man spoke to her. Fran focused his attention to where she was walking. His eyes moved upwards and stopped.

A black SUV was parked in front of them. He watched Summer step in nervously.

Fran slammed his fist on the desk in frustration. "Joss, Joss…" he said repetitively.

Joss smiled at his brother Jed.

"Well Jed. That's a very good idea, an episode where all of the dolls start beating each other… We'll see" Joss slowly walked away from his brother and jotted something down in his notebook. He heard footsteps and raised his eyes to look at the person in front of him.

"Hey Fran! You better be ready for the next scene, it's where you and Olivia talk about the…." He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Fran let out a laugh and grabbed Joss's shoulder. He pointed a shaky finger at him.

"What's with Summer?"

Joss smiled. "Well it's still cold, I'm sure the flowers will all bloom and we'll be able to go camping!" he said jokingly.

Fran shook his head. "No. Summer! As in the Person! The person who left with a complete stranger after they asked her for a treatment!" He threw his arms in the air aghast.

"What is this?" He shouted. Pointing at nothing in particular.

Joss shook his head in confusion. "I honestly don't… know"

Fran laughed infuriatedly. "Oh, You don't know? Well…. This whole show was your idea! You should know what is going on! Or… is this a joke? Because I'm laughing my butt off!"

Joss held out his hand to calm his friend.

"Calm down Franz, it was probably… One of her body guards who thought it would be funny, if he said something from the show."

Fran shook his head in frustration. He eyed Joss keenly.

"So… Let's go call Summer then, huh? Let's see what's going on." Fran reached inside of his pocket and got out his phone.

"Why are you so worried about her?" Joss conscientiously asked.

"Because if what I'm thinking is true. Then you better do your research on this show and the _Dollhouse_ you came up with. We're going to need it."

Joss shook his head. He turned around and got out his phone.

"Eliza?"

"Oh, Hey Joss" Eliza said on the other line.

"Eliza this is important. I need you to bring down Tamoh, Enver, Dichen, Olivia and Harry"

"Why?" Eliza said.

"Just do it." And he hung up.

Joss turned to face Fran.

"Okay I asked Eliza to bring them down."

Fran nodded. "So you're bringing down some of the actives? Okay sounds good…."

"What?" Joss said discombobulated.

Fran shook his head provoked. "Oh nothing… I mean, you'll know what I'm saying… later I…. Never mind"

Joss raised his eyebrow in confusion and pointed a finger at his phone.

"Did you get Summer?" Joss asked. Fran shook his head.

"Nope. I couldn't get any service."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Joss demanded.

Fran stuffed the phone in his pocket.

"You know how when you're underground and you want to call someone but you can't? Because there's no service?"

Joss nodded. "Like when you're on the subway?"

"Yeah, it was like that except, it seems the person I was calling was underground."

Joss swore. "It makes sense now Fran. Summer getting asked for a treatment, the black SUV waiting for her, how you just suddenly transformed into… some genius. Like Topher, How Summer seems to be underground…."

"Dollhouse." They both said.

"It's real" Joss said shocked.

Fran nodded. "It seems your little TV show has come to life."

"And Summer's one of the dolls"

Joss buried his head in his hands.

"This is just great." He said sarcastically.

"Just great."


	2. Something's wrong with Eliza

Did I fall asleep?

Chapter 2

Eliza bent down to retrieve her phone that was lying on the floor.

Her fingers wrapped around it.

She had to get Olivia, Dichen, Enver, Tamoh and Harry and take them down to Joss. Why?

Was Joss in danger? Was he having an emergency meeting? Did they all do something wrong?

"You know what I like? Brown Sauce" a voice said from outside her room.

Eliza quickly snapped her phone shut and turned to face Fran.

She stared at him baffled by his statement.

"Brown sauce? What's it made of?" She asked him.

Fran raised his eyebrows. He stepped into her room. Smiled and shrugged.

" Science doesn't know," He told her while scratching at something on his shirt.

Eliza stepped back to think about that random statement. She sighed and laughed at Fran.

"It's made of brown," she told him.

Ignoring what she said Fran scrutinized at Eliza's phone and pointed at it. Eliza looked down and stuffed her phone in her jean pockets.

"You called them right?" He asked her.

She nodded and put a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"They just have to finish up a scene."

Fran stared at her in disbelief

"All together? Wow. Then I bet the plot is _trying to kill Echo without her knowing! Part one_" he laughed at his own joke.

"I can picture it in my head." He said smiling. He shook his head and ruffled his hair. He made a tiny waving gesture.

"Jokes…."

Eliza smiled.

" Or maybe the plot is _trying to kill Echo and Topher without them knowing part one!" _She said.

Eliza laughed. Suddenly her arms rose up in the air, her back tilted backwards at a 90-degree angle.

Her laughs. Changing to screams. Then her body quickly crumpled to the floor.

She lifted her head. She had a confused look on her face.

Bewildered Fran ran to her side.

Eliza opened her mouth to say something. Fran quickly prayed that she wouldn't say what he thought she was going to say.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Fran closed his eyes.

_Just great. _He thought.

_Another doll._


	3. Olivia is Adelle

Did I fall asleep?

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been really busy with school! But now, it seems we have 2 weeks free of homework and tests! So that gives me lots of time to work on this!**

**:D**

"If you were given the ability of a super power for a day, what would it be?" Joss asked Jed beside him.

"Hmmm, I think I would have teleportation, or the ability to stop-" Jed was interrupted by a shouting voice.

"JOSS! JOSS!" Fran came running over, his arms waving franticly in the air. Joss turned to face Fran with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it? Did you reach Summer?"

Fran shook his head panting.

"It's Eliza." Joss slammed his fist on the table. He shook his head and got up from his seat. He placed an arm around Fran.

"Don't tell me she's a-!"

"Doll?" Fran asked. Joss nodded.

"Yep."

Joss grabbed Fran's wrist and dragged Fran with him as he ran out of the room.

The two of them ran through the hallway, their footsteps echoes bouncing across the walls.

"We have to get to the rest of the cast before they turn into dolls too!" Fran shouted.

They sprinted through the metal doors and entered one of the sets from the show.

The stopped in front of black couch with a fridge beside it, they opened up the fridge and found 10 juice boxes.

"This is Topher's… Hangout" Fran said.

Joss shook his head confused. "I thought this place was split up into different sets. But it seems… All of them have somehow come together. To form one big dollhouse."

Fran gasped. He turned his head to where the "Imprint" room is. He dashed through the doors.

All of the computers were on. Even the chair in the middle of the floor was on. The top of the chair was glowing blue. As if it were ready to wipe someone. To replace their personality with a whole new one.

Fran quickly walked out of the room to tell Joss about it. He saw Joss standing over the railing staring at the ground below.

Fran walked up to Joss and looked down. He saw people. People walking, wearing long sweatpants and the shirts the dolls wear on the show. They were walking around, smiling at one another.

Three people caught his eye. They were sitting at a table, painting. He realized who they were.

"That's a very nice drawing" Eliza said, pointing to Dichen's painting.

"Thank you Echo" Dichen said, smiling.

Enver leaned over. He noticed Dichen wasn't using the black colour.

"Why aren't you using black?" he asked her.

Dichen shook her head and continued to paint.

"Because I don't like that colour," she whispered.

"Joss look at them" Fran said. "It's just like in the show. Echo, Sierra and Victor were all sitting together, they were a little group."

Joss nodded. He scanned the area.

"Wouldn't Summer be here?" Joss asked. Fran shrugged.

"She might. Let's take a look a-"

"Welcome back Topher" someone said.

They turned around and saw Olivia smiling. Olivia looked at Joss and walked up to him. She held out her hand.

"Hello, My Name is Adelle DeWitt."


	4. Who created the Dollhouse?

**Did I fall asleep?**

**Me: Haha yes**

**O.o err…**

**Here's chapter four! * Claps hands ***

"DeWHAT!" Fran shouted. Olivia tensed her lips into a tight smile.

"DeWitt" she repeated with her British accent, that everyone, including Joss and Fran loved.

Joss smiled warmly at Olivia and followed Olivia to the elevator. Fran started following but was blocked by Olivia's hand

"Topher, you should stay down here. An active will be here soon for a treatment"

Fran swallowed a huge spitball and nodded. He turned back to his office and sat down at the desk.

Olivia pressed the button to the second floor. She looked at Joss.

"So, what brings you here Mr. Whedon?" she asked him.

Joss raised his eyebrows.

"Well…" He began " I was interested in assigning an active."

Olivia nodded. The elevator doors slid open, inside was a small black desk, with a black Dell computer. To the left there was a big TV screen and a small one beside the Dell computer, the security cameras. Showing the showers, the bedroom, the living room and the "imprint" room.

"Wow" Joss whispered in awe. He stared at his creation. The thing he came up with.

"It's my turn to be the hero," He whispered to himself. But he never saw the gun aimed right at his head.

"Maybe not, Whedon"

The gun clicked.

Fran got up from the couch and sat down in front of the railing. He remembered sitting there, whenever he was playing Topher, sipping on those juice boxes.

"Juice box" Fran mumbled. He got up and headed to the fridge. He opened it up and looked inside. There were 10 juice boxes. He picked the one with a picture of a moose. He smiled.

" I'm ready for my treatment" a soft voice said. Topher slammed the fridge door shut and gasped. He spun around.

"Don't s-scare me like that-" he lifted his hand, his eyes widened.

In front of him stood the girl of his dreams. The ballerina, the crazy sister, the robot, the doll. The person with no brain… Well not literally… unless someone shot her in the brainpan.

_Squish. Haha _Fran mentally laughed at his own not – so – funny joke.

"Summer?"

Joss raised his arms to his heads. "You're making a mistake Olivia"

Olivia smiled.

"I think not Mr. Whedon, and by the way, the name's Adelle"

Joss slowly turned around and lowered his one arm, lifted the other, and wrapped his hand around the gun.

"If you shoot me… Adelle, you lose this house, and maybe we'll lose the minds and… personalities of everyone on this planet, including you."

Adelle tightened her lips and lowered the gun, slowly.

"Alright" she paused. " What brings you here? I assume you're not here for an active?" she questioned.

Joss stepped forward. "I'm actually here for all the actives."

"Including you, and everyone else that works here."

Olivia stepped back.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I'm here to bring down the dollhouse, I'm here to save you and everyone. I'm here to be the super hero in those movies."

_Or, to be more precise, my "Avengers" movie…_ Joss thought.

Olivia smiled and sat down at her desk. She picked up a pencil and twirled it in her hands.

" I appreciate the fact that you want to save the world, but I will not allow you to take down this house." She said, trying to stay calm.

Joss laughed, aghast.

" You're just too gorram selfish!" Joss's voice rose. "You're too busy caring for yourself, and you're not paying attention to the people around you!"

Olivia's eyes tightened, her lips curled into a frown.

"You're right Mr. Whedon" she paused. " Not that I know what Gorram means, but if it's negative then I shall accept the fact that I am too selfish, and if you're so desperate to bring down the dollhouse, then I shall let you."

Joss smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"But before we do anything, I need to know who helped build this place"

Olivia smiled and walked over to her desk.

_Oh no, maybe it's… _Joss thought. Suddenly he let out a small gasp.

_Alpha!_


	5. New personalities are found

**Did I fall asleep?**

**Chapter 5:**

Olivia opened the drawer and pulled out a folder, with paper sticking out of the sides.

Her smile curled into a frown and she handed it to Joss.

"Here" She said.

Joss bowed his head quickly and grabbed the folder, opened it up and found the name Alpha in big, black, bold letters. He scanned through the papers, looking for Alpha's profile. He found a list of Alpha's clients and his personalities.

Olivia sat down at her office chair and watched him. She made a mental note of his facial expressions. She didn't have to be "imprinted" with high body reading skills, or spy skills to tell he was scared.

Fran stared both surprised and terrified, for the love of his life, stood there with an empty mind. He didn't realize how long he was staring at her until he saw her sit down in the chair.

_The chair._

Summer looked at him with interest. Fran headed over to the different devices stacked upon one another, attached to big wires and small ones that were attached to the chair.

"Okay, how do I work this thing?" He whispered. Suddenly a static noise rang through his ears, in between his brain cells and entered his cerebellum that made him stand up straighter, then the static noise made its way to his cerebrum.

Quick flash backs appeared before his eyes. It was like watching himself in a dream. His fingers moved with precise accuracy touching buttons.

As if he had just consumed a million energy drinks with a mix of caffeine, Fran moved his fingers and pushed the buttons it was like what he saw in his "dream", the large computer made a noise. The small red light now shone green.

He turned back to Summer, his eyes drifted to the empty slot where they would put the personalities.

Fran smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe I can have a little fun, with her." He said to himself, and headed over to where they kept the "personalities" of everyone in the Dollhouse.

Joss flipped through the folder. He placed it down on the desk shakily. He rubbed his eyes and sat down in the couch. Olivia got up from her seat and sat down beside him.

"I understand why you're scared." She told him. "And you have every right to be."

Joss looked up at her, and shook his head.

"I shouldn't be scared."

Olivia smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mr. Whedon. We're assigning our most skilled active to take Alpha down."

Joss eyed her in curiosity.

"Really? Who?"

Fran scanned the "personalities" for Summer.

_Personality number 1436 – River Tam – Active 3 – Summer_

_Personality number 1437 – Cameron Phillips – Active 3 – Summer_

_Personality number 1438 – Bennett Halverson – Active 3 – Summer_

_Personality number 1439 – Summer Glau – Active 3 – Summer_

He scratched his head in confusion. _These are all personalities of her characters, not real people, except for Summer… But how do I know if it's really her and not just another personality?_ He hurried over to the other "Personalities" and found one drawer with the words "Do not open without permission" written on a piece of paper, taped to the drawer. Fran slowly peeled off the tape, lifted the piece of paper, and placed it on the floor. He knit his eyebrows and stared at the lock.

He glanced around the room. His eyes stopped at his desk. There, lying on top of his X-men comics was the key.

Olivia sat on the edge of the couch and smiled at Joss. " The active is female. She's very intelligent for someone her age. An excellent fighter when given the right… Trigger. Graceful too."

Joss pursed his lips in confusion. _Would it be Eliza? Dichen? But what's this? Something about her being an excellent fighter when given the right trigger?_

" Topher is just imprinting the active now. He shall be done soon. Would you like a nice glass of wine Mr. Whedon?"

Joss blinked several times before nodding. _If I could, I would love to get drunk now, pass out and wake up in my bed. I'm pretty sure this is a dream. _No matter how many times he thought about it, he still couldn't convince himself that this was just a dream.

" Red or white?"

Joss looked up and forced a smile. " It doesn't matter." He replied.

Olivia nodded.

" White it is."

Fran turned the key to the left and heard a click. Smiling he opened the door and looked inside. He saw, at least, over 40 "personalities". His smile disappeared when he saw whose name all these "personalities" belonged to.

In big, bold, black letters were the two words "Joss Whedon"


	6. Starting to remember

_If someone that worked in the dollhouse were to look at the painting they would think either two things one: The active should be brought to the Attic, or, two: this active is starting to remember._

**Did I fall asleep?**

**Chapter 6**

Eliza set her paintbrush beside her, flicked a piece of dried paint off the table, got up from the red cushion she was sitting on, and walked over to the blue sofa across from the painting area. Her painting lay on the table. On the painting was a little girl her whole body covered in yellow. Everything but the eyes, mouth and nose. Above the girl was a big, round, yellow sun. Light, long, yellow lines, attached to the sun, touched the girl's head. The yellow lines were probably the sunrays.

If it wasn't for the bold, black line painted in the middle of the picture and the dark, gloomy sky, you could say it was a nice, happy picture.

But it wasn't.

On the other side of the black line was the same thing. But this time, the girl was covered in black, no eyes, nose or mouth. Instead of the sun, there was a giant, white circle with crimson raindrops falling from it. The raindrops touched the girl's head. A thin white line was drawn across the girl's forehead. If this were a little girl or boys painting, you would probably sit them down and talk to them. Maybe call their parents and suggest they take their child to a therapist, to talk about their problem.

But this wasn't a little kid's painting. This was the painting of someone between the ages 20 and 30.

Someone with an empty mind. Someone that can't feel, that isn't supposed to feel.

Someone that shouldn't be painting those kinds of things.

If someone that worked in the dollhouse were to look at the painting they would think either two things one: The active should be brought to the Attic, or, two: this active is starting to remember.

Fran stumbled backwards holding onto is mouth to prevent himself from yelling "Oh my god!"

JOSS WHEDON

_Joss Whedon… Joss Whedon… Joss is an active… but, how?_

"It can't be…" Fran mumbled.

"Can't be what?" a soft, sweet voice asked. Fran turned around and smiled lightly at Summer. He laughed nervously and said," Oh, nothing. " He turned back around and his smile disappeared. He moved slightly to the left and opened up Summer's drawer. He picked the one that Olivia ordered him to, and walked over to Summer.

"Time to go to sleep" he whispered to Summer, who nodded and shut her eyes.

**A.N: Did any of you get my little firefly reference? Or at least… a quote someone said to a specific person in firefly? I'll give you a hint, "Time to go to sleep" who says that? I'll give you another hint… The person that says it is a male and the girl he says it to have been mentioned at least once in this story.**

**Anyways please review and favourite it you'd like! :D and I'm so so so sorry for the delay!**


End file.
